It Never Just Works (Fem Inquisitor & Cassandra FemSlash: Lesbian Sex)
by FemShem
Summary: In order to save the few hundred soldier and Inquisition agents and the rest of their party the Inquisitor has to complete the sex rites fueled by an ancient relic in order to appease the the old gods. Cassandra is all too willing. What happens when the rites are over and everyone wakes up including the Inquisitor's girlfriend, Sera? I'll be on hiatus from 11/1/2015-12/15/2015.


Damn, the Inquisitor was trying to concentrate on what she needed to do in the moment, which was not have an orgasm, close the rift, seal and stop the damned artifact before it killed everyone.

Ritual sex magic was never awkward in the moment, but very, very awkward when it was over.

She hadn't had a great deal of experience with it.

She had heard about it from her Keeper, and new that certain gods called for certain rites to take place. A showing of love or a new beginning before…dammit Cassandra was making very hard to concentrate on anything right now.

Okay, the Inquisitor had no experience with any of this until now.

The Inquisitor hadn't had a great deal of experience with love/lust/ritual/rites sex magic as demanded by the old gods. It wasn't something the Keepers ever really covered, but it did show up here and there in lore, temples, ruins, and apparently smack dab in the middle of a rift that needed closing in an ancient elven ruin.

It was better than giant spiders. Much better than…Maker what was she doing with her tongue…

All the demons were dead and her party was unconscious except for Cassandra, who probably had no idea what was going on except she was really into the moment and in the throws of passion and fully fueled sexual desire.

Unfortunately, the Inquisitor was both into the moment and fully aware of what was going on, and this was going to make the war table very, very awkward later.

Not to mention her new relationship with Sera.

When Sera said she didn't like to 'share', she probably included magical sex rites.

Sera wasn't fond of magic to begin with…

Fond of the Inquisitor, yes.

Fond of sex, yes.

Fond of sex with the Inquisitor, yes.

However, Sera was out cold and since she couldn't participate, luckily, and couldn't see this. Screwing Cassandra to save everyone's life was probably going to take a bit more explanation than, "But Sera, if the sex rites aren't completed then the magicky thing you don't like cuts off everyone's oxygen and kills everyone. There's not too much to it. Two people (or more) have sex, and on the completion of the act, theoretically, the gods are appeased and everything is happy, no one dies. It doesn't matter whom. In this case, the last two standing.

Cassandra bit at the nape of the elf's neck and the salty sweat tasted good as she clamped her teeth down on the tender flesh. The Inquisitor moaned with desire and pulled Cassandra closer to her as the relic hummed its bizarre sexual rhythm increasing the desire and drive even more.

The scruffy haired Lavellan reached up on the human's shoulders and pulled herself up so she could wrap her legs around the warrior's waist.

It was an invitation Cassandra seemed happy to have gotten. She pushed the Inquisitor up against a rough stone wall pressing her arm up far away from her body and trailing her hand down the length of her arm until she reach her breast. She cupped it briefly, almost tenderly before working her hand underneath the Inquisitor's gear to find a hard nipple just waiting for her hot mouth to take it.

Cassandra seemed as though she was in charge, and the Inquisitor felt powerless to stop what she had desired since her first prison fantasy.

There wasn't a great deal of choice in the matter as far as the sex ritual was concerned. Complete the ritual, and close the rift or die.

For the Inquisitor it was a conscious choice though, she was giving into a strong desire, but she was still making a conscious choice…she wasn't 100 percent sure Cassandra was making 100 percent the same conscious choice she was, and though it was technically a moral issue for her…there were a few hundred lives on the line that meant the moral issue wasn't really in play. Hell if Dorian was the only one awake they would have had to figure it out, even if neither had desired it, which would have been the case. Dorian was about as much into women as the Inquisitor was into men.

Cassandra was punch drunk with lust; the smaller framed elf just wanted her to understand what was going on. Part the attraction, the lust; an elven artifact was fueling the desire that Cassandra was feeling. The warrior was quick with her hands and it wasn't as if the Inquisitor wasn't willing; she'd been thinking about Cassandra since they'd met.

This wasn't exactly how the Herald of Andraste had hoped intimacy would begin with Cassandra.

They were still drenched in sweat from battle. Cassandra easily pushed passed the Inquisitor's pants and belt down passed her smooth stomach muscles reaching slowing only to toy with a small tuft of closely groomed hair before and simply reaching passed and touching her. The Inquisitor was slick with passion and dripping wet from raw lust. The Inquisitor screamed in pleasure and everything went dark for a moment. It was just she and Cassandra in that moment. There was no battlefield, or hundreds of soldiers, or green glowing anything.

"Let me touch you." Cassandra breathed in her ear. It was everything the Inquisitor could do not to come undone in just that moment. Everything was spinning out of control quickly, ten minutes ago the last of the demons fell now she was fighting Cassandra's touch and trying not to come the instant her fantasy life and reality life met out of nowhere without warning.

The Inquisitor hadn't wanted sex fueled by ancient magic and old gods. It wasn't on her fantasy list. Cassandra caught her mouth and kissed her while starting to stroke her…her small clothes were drenched with excitement.

The Inquisitor tried to pull away, but Cassandra was stronger and the elf didn't really want to leave her touch.

The kiss was confident and firm, much like the woman giving it. There was a need and passion behind it. The Seeker started a slow stroke that was close to leaving the Inquisitor close to coming. The mage choked on the breath, "Not yet." Cassandra whispered. "Just enjoy this, as long as you can. There is no hurry."

Before they had left Skyhold two weeks ago Cassandra had given the Inquisitor the lets be friends speech concerning the Inquisitor Lavellen's flirtation, though Cassandra was the queen of mixed signals and flirting back. Saddened by the rejection Sera had been conveniently available and willing to help her pick her self up and dust herself off. Or just roll around in the dust, or really just have sex all the time. Sera was insatiable and fun, but Cassandra offered something else. Something deeper than just desire. At least she thought she did, or thought she could.

The green rift was still in need of closing and the mark on the Inquisitor's hand was glowing bright green. It was moderately painful, but it was as distracting as Cassandra having almost completely disrobed her in the middle of the battlefield desperate to touch and be touched.

They were the only two people conscious, and the relic near them was fueling the sexual fire and the Inquisitor could do nothing to stop it.

Completing the sex rite would finish the ritual, end the strange dampening field that was slowly strangling everyone's oxygen flow, and let the Inquisitor close the rift.

"Maker you make me wet." Cassandra breathed into her ear. The elf heard herself whimper with excitement. She was not exactly putting up a good fight.

"I thought you wanted to just be friends." The Inquisitor started lamely. Cassandra picked that moment to use her finger to explore inside the Inquisitor. Whatever strangled words the Inquisitor was going to attempt to continue on in the conversation got lost in a strangled gasp.

The Inquisitor, for all her flirtations, had never actually bedded a human woman.  
Sera was tall for an elf, but the human had a much more powerful physique. One she had been fantasizing about. She had never intended to cheat on Sera, then again she had never intended to be with Sera.

The Artifact was humming along, and it wasn't helping

Cassandra slipped another finger inside her and the warrior moaned her approval as she could feel her new lovers wet walls clamping down on her fingers begging her for more with each stroke.

This was a quick liaison, a bit out of nowhere and Cassandra knew it.

This was not helping any sort of self-control the Inquisitor had.

The Inquisitor would have time for a lifetime's worth of guilt after this. Much to Cassandra's surprise the Inquisitor made a decision that if it was going to be a once in a lifetime experience, at least she could make it a memorable one for the Seeker.

As many hours as Elf had watched her in the practice field Cassandra always drove forward, she never really anticipated being swept off her feet, especially literally.

The Elf gave her a half smile as she pushed her backwards and simply put her leg behind her tripping her backwards. She wrapped her legs around Cassandra's penning her to the ground easily in one swift move. The Seeker was truly taken by surprise, and the impish grim on the Inquisitor's face told her the Inquisitor had been waiting to do that for a while.

"You like being in control." The mage had maybe a quarter of Cassandra's upper body strength but she had the edge of surprise. Cassandra felt her back hit the ground and instead of fighting she stopped and relaxed into it as the Inquisitor melted her body against the human's and started kissing down her neck.

The Seeker was intoxicated at the feel of her lover's weight on top of hers. It felt so delightful. Exciting, yet relaxing. The Inquisitor slowed the warrior's frenetic pace, slowly methodically unwrapping her lover from her armor.

The hum of the relic slowed so did the tension it had on everyone's breath. The Inquisitor could see and feel everyone breathing easier, even her. It seemed as long as the rite was going to take place, the old gods would be sated.

Cassandra was enjoying the different sensations the Inquisitor was bringing to her body. The elf was in no hurry. She was enjoying exploring Cassandra's body with her face, hands, skin, teeth, and tongue. Cassandra had managed to finish disrobing the Inquisitor for the most part as well.

Biting her neck the Inquisitor had been most recently teasing Cassandra's clit with her fingers exploring keeping a rhythm, but not ready to let her lover be done quite yet. Cassandra shuddered as she took a quick break to drink her in. "I wish this wouldn't end. I don't even know if you'll remember this." The Inquisitor kissed down her body and Cassandra did not want her to stop at the first taste, but she had to stop her for a moment. She doubted she would last very long. Just the sight of the Inquisitor tasting her…it was remarkable it felt so alive…so incredible…

"Inquisitor…" she managed to breathe the name out. She watched as the elf continued gently lapping at her entrance only to come back to her hard clit. She forced her to stop for the moment taking her face in her hands. She had to ask her before…before it ended…"Inquisitor."

"Yes." The elf looked up at her dutifully with her large violet eyes. Cassandra could melt away in those if she wasn't careful. Lavellan carefully drew abstract symbols across the warrior's abs as she continued to lift herself up and look up and the Seeker. How she loved the way the human woman was looking at her. There was softness to her look she had never seen. Cassandra gently pulled at the elf's jaw ushering her up closer to her face, though she was sad to let her leave.

The elf sensed her loss at the abandonment and brushed a finger softly, so gently by her throbbing slick clit.

"No." Cassandra said. "Stop. As mush as I wish you wouldn't. Stop for a moment."

"Who am I to argue?" The elf smiled her enigmatic smile. "You know I could never leave you like this." She looked away almost blushing at her own words.

"I'm sure you are good for your word, Inquisitor. Why do you think I won't remember?"

"The relic that caused this. It's Elvan. Sometimes artifacts of my people do not always…" The Inquisitor was blushing…

Cassandra took her by the chin and looked into her eyes. "You think I don't know." It was Cassandra's turn to laugh.

"What?"

"You think I didn't know about the relic."

"You do?"

Cassandra laughed. "Yes, though I didn't think it would happen. I certainly didn't think it would come down to the two of us, Leliana briefed me on it right before we came into the temple. She gave me this", indicating to a necklace. "It is some kind of talisman to ward of the sleep effects of the relic." Technically, all Elvan are supposed to be immune, so we thought you and Sera would be fine. The battle started before we could talk. Leliana was wearing one as well; she should also be awake, though she isn't. I noticed too late hers came off during battle."

"So you know about the sex magic?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Only that it possibly existed as a booby trap, and that if only two people were left standing, well at least two people would have to have sex to undermine the relic. Naturally, since it was Elvan we assumed it would be you and Sera. Since Sera succumbed to it's effects she might not be 100 percent Elvan, or maybe you needed to be Dalish, it doesn't matter, this talisman, would have overridden sleep induction so the ritual could be completed, but perhaps it only works on shems…or so said the Keeper it came from."

"You shouldn't call yourself that. So the sex…with me…you could have…you didn't have too…" the Inquisitor stammered.

"I had to tell you before the ritual completed. I don't know exactly how fast things happen when the ritual completes, but no, I didn't have to. I could have tried to put it on Sera, I suppose. I didn't want to. You didn't seem to mind, but then I realized you didn't know." It was Cassandra's turn to stammer.

"So this entire time, you chose to be with me." The Inquisitor was a little befuddled. "But at Skyhold when you said you wanted to be friends…"The Inquisitor began.

"And I do want to be friends." Cassandra began. "I just think I might have wanted more."

"But Sera…"

"Yes, I understand there is Sera. I knew this might be a once in a lifetime night." Cassandra started. Cassandra had stood up and turned away. The bodies of hundreds of sleeping Inquisition members lay on the ground. Everyone was still and quiet. They were in no immediate danger. They had only been out a few hours. This is not what the Inquisitor had thought.

The Inquisitor slipped her body in behind Cassandra's. Pulling her body closer to her pushing her stomach in at the waist. Cassandra, though slightly taller let her head fall back on the Inquisitor's shoulder. Eventually, the Nevarran turned inside and felt her body close the distance between them. It felt good to have the Inquisitor's body touching her own. Suddenly, all the desire that had dissipated over time came back full on with a rush.

Neither woman could get enough of each other. Though Cassandra felt the Inquisitor touch her first, elf met her eyes when Cassandra slipped her fingers into the slick elf. They had long ago gone passed the point of no return.

Given the moaning and gasping the ritual was about to conclude to the relics satisfaction. As Cassandra was touching the Inquisitor she found it more and more difficult to concentrate on exactly what she was touching and where until she heard the elf cry out or was it her. Sheets of static told her she was coming and from the sweaty grip and grasping and groaning from her lover, she assumed the Inquisitor was experiencing the same thing at roughly the same time. Whether the relic or just good timing and good luck helped it, it felt amazing. And as Cassandra felt herself go weak at the knees-that's when she felt the Inquisitor actually crumple to the floor.

Normally, Cassandra and the Inquisitor would seek one another out for such lovely post-coital bliss; however, suddenly everything was coming alive.

All the hundreds of inquisitions soldiers and agents that had trekked out to the ruins were awake some just becoming conscious, some cheering and the newly robed Inquisitor. Leliana was fast with an impromptu robe. Cassandra was sad to see the view go so quickly, though it was probably for the best. Cassandra covered herself with a scratchy blanket that had been used by a soldier minutes before. She held her gear and armor in one hand-weapons and shield in another.

The Inquisitor turned to get her own formal wear and caught sight of Cassandra. The elf stopped where she was and drank in the sight. Cassandra was not accustomed to the attention and turned away quickly and as she did turned right into Sera, who had a very dour expression on her face.

There was no way Sera could actually 'know' anything, though Cassandra was close enough to reek of sex, and knowing Sera probably also know that she reeked of sex that smelled an awful lot like the Inquisitor.

Sera used arrows, but Cassandra could swear daggers were coming out of her eyes.

"Something I should know? Yeah?" Sera asked Cassandra.

"We won." Cassandra said simply before slipping into the nearest tent.

"Mind telling me what it was you exactly won?" Sera said pushing the tent flap open as Cassandra was dressing.

Cassandra was anything but modest, but Sera needn't know that.

"Get out." Cassandra said with a shove.

"Yeah, it's not like I lost my sense of smell." Sera stormed off in the direction of the Inquisitor.

"It's not what you think." Cassandra called out. Why do people say that, Cassandra chastised herself. When it's exactly what you think. Sera grabbed her bow and arrows on the way…

Pissed and armed was never good combination… 


End file.
